


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not wanting to confess his own feelings, Ciel tries to see if Sebastian has feelings for him. Modern AU mixup.





	Jealousy

It could no longer be ignored. He had to admit he had feelings for that… _thing_.  

Ciel idly spun a pen on his finger as he considered various possibilities. He didn’t want to order Sebastian to have feelings for him, nor did he want to confess his own with the possibility he’d be outright rejected – Sebastian was a demon, after all – so that left him with…

Ciel smirked as he saw the dating classifieds in the paper.

~0~

“Put this in the paper,” Ciel ordered, handing Sebastian a slip of paper, watching closely to see Sebastian’s reaction as he read the words.

Nothing.

“Might I ask, my Lord, is it wise to seek dates in an unfiltered public forum such as this?”

“Why not?” retorted Ciel. “Surely it’s a quick way to find as many sluts as possible.”

“Very good, my Lord,” Sebastian said evenly as he left the room.

Ciel’s head fell on his desk as he realised what a world of pain he’d be in, spending time with all these random people.

~0~

“There has been a response,” Sebastian announced. “I have arranged a meeting tonight at 6pm with this sweet girl, Samantha.”

“Fabulous, thank you, Sebastian,” Ciel replied, trying to look enthusiastic.

~0~

Samantha looked dressy but comfortable. Ciel greeted her at the gate and immediately pulled her into a kiss.

Samantha blushed. “My, you do move quickly!” she responded, trying to laugh it off.

Ciel chuckled and glanced back to see if Sebastian was watching.

He hadn't even bothered to wait at the front to see them off. 

Gritting his teeth, Ciel grabbed her wrist and started walking towards the cinema. “I thought a movie would be good?”

“Sure!” she barely managed to say as she struggled to keep up with his quick strides.

They reached the movie complex in record time.

“Two for the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, please.” Not that he had anything against her personally because he didn’t know her, but this would be the quickest way of making sure there would be no second date.

“Any popcorn?” he asked.

Not getting a response as she was still frozen in shock, he said to the clerk “One large popcorn for the lady, please.”

They found their seats. For some reason, the theatre wasn’t very full.

“H-have I done anything wrong?” she asked.

Ciel sighed. “No, and I’m sorry to drag you into this. I’m just trying to make someone jealous.”

“Oh? Who?”

“The most stubborn, enticing, oblivious bastard I’ve ever met.”

“Is that so?” Samantha replied, morphing into Sebastian.

Ciel gaped, knowing the jig was up and his feelings were revealed, but also glad to see him. He looked at Sebastian quizzically, wanting to know his thoughts.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care, Ciel.”

Ciel smirked, relaxing. “Hey, does that mean I didn’t get _any_ response to my ad?”

“I never posted it.”

“Good boy,” Ciel said, chuckling. “Now give me some of that goddamn popcorn,” he said, reaching over and settling into the movie.

The movie. Oh, Christ.

“Perhaps we could swap our tickets to another movie?”

“Thanks, Sebastian. That would be fabulous,” Ciel said meekly as they both got out of their seats.


End file.
